


Blini

by reginliefvalkyrie



Series: Keegan/Sergei [5]
Category: Blind Men (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blini, Food, Humor, M/M, hurt/comfort i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Sergei's been down lately. Keegan decides to cheer him up with food. Without admitting it, of course.Sphinx and Mantis are still on the cruise for this one.
Relationships: Keegan/Sergei (Blind Men)
Series: Keegan/Sergei [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Blini

**Author's Note:**

> 'blini' is the plural form while 'blin' is singular. I apologize if any of my research is off.  
> I try to make all recipes myself when I write about them and I've started making these at least once a month. These things are delicious!

Cooking seemed simple enough. All you had to do was follow the recipe, maybe give it a tweak or two depending on taste. Easy. Keegan had been helping to build lasers from scratch since his preteens. Cooking couldn’t be any harder.

So why, going over his ingredients, did he feel this was a very bad idea?

Aside from eating it, he’d never done anything with food. They had a kitchen staff for that. He could have asked the chef to put the dish together, but it didn’t seem…appropriate. The dish was specifically for Sergei. Well, ‘dish’ might have been too generous of a term. Blini were a traditional Russian food that were thin and you were meant to spread whatever filling you wanted in them before folding them. One could even turn them into a dessert. Very versatile.

Sergei had seemed morose lately and when Keegan brought it up, he’d just dismiss it off handedly. He could have dug past Sergei’s service records and reports to more personal information to figure out what the cause was, but he wasn’t going to. He was severely tempted, of course, but this wasn’t just some henchman, this was Sergei! His…lover and he didn’t want to pry into something Sergei wasn’t ready to share. Their romantic relationship was still new, and trust helped build a lasting one, right? So, Keegan wouldn’t pry no matter how easy it was and simply do something thoughtful.

When he’d been younger, Sphinx would have the chef make his favorites whenever Keegan was sad. The food was good, but it was better that he was sharing it with his uncle.

Obviously Sergei was no child, but it was the thought that counted. At least that’s what everyone always said.

Keegan couldn’t ask Sergei what his favorite foods were without giving away the surprise. He wasn’t sure why it had to be a surprise, it just seemed like that’s what you did.

He’d tried to wheedle hints out of him, but the usual answer had to do with not being picky. Unhelpful and boring.

With few options left, Keegan did research. He’d found several possible choices, however, blini seemed the optimal option. What you added to the blin before eating it appeared more important than whatever you liked the pancake like thing itself. Plus, it didn’t look too difficult to make.

Practice made perfect and after a few under cooked and over cooked, Keegan found his rhythm. They smelled delicious and were a beautiful golden brown. The pile on the plate steadily grew taller.

Not bad for someone that had never set foot inside a kitchen before.

“Isn’t there a staff for cooking?”

Keegan let out a startled yelp dropping the pan to the floor with a loud clatter splattering a blin he’d just poured. “Sergei! What the fuck?! Did you have to sneak up on me?”

Sergei leaned against the kitchen door jab with his arms crossed. “I didn’t. You were so engrossed in what you were doing you didn’t hear me.”

A tint of embarrassed blush crept across his cheeks.

“What’re you doing in here, anyway?”

Keegan’s mouth went dry. Suddenly his grand idea felt ridiculous.

“I was bored.” He answered in what he hoped sounded nonchalant. “It’s not good to let the mind go stagnant.”

“So you decided to make.” Sergei moved to see around him. “Blini?” He sounded surprised.

Keegan crossed his arms as he shrugged. “Picked them at random. Why? What are they?” Though he already knew everything there was to know about them.

It would be so easy for the Russian to point out that the young man wasn’t going to fool anybody with this act. However, he’d clearly made them for a reason and Sergei could put two and two together.

That being the case, he’d play along. “They’re a traditional Russian food. Haven’t had them in years.” He honestly hadn’t. Not since his sister defected.

“Well, I accidently made too many. The least you could do is help me get rid of them.”

Sergei shrugged. You didn’t need to twist his arm.

Collecting the plate of fresh blini and jars of jelly and jam from the refrigerator, the two sat on the bar stools around the kitchen island. Keegan had no intention of cleaning up the mess, that’s what the staff was for.

Sergei smiled slightly spreading jam across a blin. “My sister used to make these when our mother wasn’t around. She burned herself the first time. I still can’t figure out how she ended up with batter in her hair every time.”

Keegan watched how he prepared his and mimicked it. “I can.” He muttered. Getting carried away while mixing could end with you wearing the batter.

“You realize you have.” The Russian gestured vaguely at his shirt.

“I do not.” He denied taking a defiant bite.

He did in fact have a bit of splatter on his shirt, but the first rule of villainy was ‘deny, deny, deny’. Though this probably wasn’t what his uncle had in mind.

While eating, Keegan was able to pry childhood foods from Sergei. Familiarity always seemed to loosen people’s tongue. He himself was probably never going to make them, but it wouldn’t be hard to badger the chef into doing it.

There was a lull in the conversation. The younger male wasn’t going to force his partner to divulge anything, but he let the lull continue unchallenged.

“My mother.” Sergei spoke slowly as though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to share his story or not. “In a few days, it will be the anniversary of her death. Her name has been wiped from all records, as though she never existed, and my superiors made it clear I was never to speak of her.”

Keegan remained silent.

“With her dead and my sister’s defection, I had nothing left but my loyalty to a country that didn’t care whether I lived or died, only how useful I could be. Then.” He trailed off never finished his sentence.

When Sergei felt questions start to rise concerning his loyalty, he’d met an over eager, sarcastic aspiring villain that couldn’t seem to get anything in his ‘genius’ plan to go right resulting in the loss of his KGB position. His old self would never have believed where he was now was possible.

Neither spoke as they continued to eat. It wasn’t a comfortable nor uncomfortable silence. It just was.

After a moment of hesitation, Keegan placed his hand over Sergei’s. The older man rolled his hand over and interlocked their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> So you all can laugh at me. I had 'wheedle' spelled 'weedle' like the pokemon. >_<


End file.
